A New Beginning
by Butterfly08
Summary: Nach Kriegsende holt Hermine ihren Abschluss nach, Ron hilft im Scherz Laden seines Bruders und Harry flieht aus England und reist allein um die Welt. Doch ein Jahr später treffen sie sich auf einer Hochzeit wieder und alles scheint anders zu sein. Als Harry dann auch noch einen neuen Arbeitskollegen bekommt der Hermines Welt ziemlich außer Bahn bringt ist das Chaos vorprogrammiert
1. Willkommen zurück

Disclaimer: _Mir gehört nichts. Alles gehört der wundervollen J. ._

_**Ich hoffe die FF gefällt euch!**_

_**Ist ein kurzes erstes Kapitel, aber es werden längere bald Folgen.**_

_**Kapitel 1:**_

Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag in London. Die Menschen genossen die Sonne, man sah sie auf Restaurant Terrassen, liegend im Park oder in luftiger Kleidung durch die Innenstadt schlendern. Mitten im Getümmel stand eine junge Frau mit zerwühlten Haar und in einem zerzausten schwarzen Umhang. Sie schien angespannt während ihr Blick hektisch die Mengen absuchte. Die Fußgänger um sie herum achteten nicht Gros auf sie als sie mit hastigen Schritten den Trafalgar Square Richtung Covent Garden entlang lief. Während dessen suchte ihr Blick die verschiedenen Personen ab als plötzlich von ihrer Linken Seite eine Stimme rief: ,,Hermine, hier!"

Die junge Frau drehte sich zu der Stimme und lief dem Jungen mit den schwarzen zerzausten Haaren und einer runden Brille entgegen. Sie umarmten sich und beide strahlten sich an.

,,Du bist wirklich hier Harry." seufzte Hermine erleichtert.

Was Harry ein lächeln entlockte. " Das würde ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen."

Die beiden Zauberer und Freunde seit dem ersten Hogwarts Jahr hatten sich ein Jahr nicht gesehen. Harry nahm nämlich nach dem Kriegsende eine Auszeit und zog um die Welt ohne jemanden von seinen Standort zu berichten. Das einzige Lebenszeichen waren seine monatlichen Briefe an seine Freunde während dessen holte Hermine ihren Schulabschluss in Hogwarts nach und half bei dessen Wiederaufbau mit. Doch nach diesem langen Jahr waren sie nun endlich wieder vereint und hatten sich viel zu erzählen.

Hermine sah Harry mit neugierigen Augen an ihr bester Freund wahr muskulöser und brauner geworden und seine Haare waren zerzauster den je, aber auf eine gute Seite die ihn geheimnisvoll und sexy aussehen lies.

Harry wirkte plötzlich besorgt: "Du kommst auch wirklich mit all dem zurecht? Mit der Hochzeit meine ich."

Hermines Blick wurde undurchdringbar: "Natürlich. Wir waren nie wirklich zusammen gewesen und wir haben nie wirklich zusammen gepasst."

Harry wusste es besser. Er kannte Hermine und wusste das es sie mehr mitnahm als sie zugab. Ron und sie waren zwar nie offiziell zusammen gewesen, doch Harry wusste das sich Hermine lange Zeit mehr erhofft hatte. Was sich erst in den letzten Weihnachts Feiertagen zunichte gemacht wurde.

Durch die Briefe seiner Freunde erfuhr er, dass nachdem Hermine nach Hogwarts zurück kehrte Ron in Georges Laden zu arbeiten anfing. Aufgrund des Todes von Fred brauchte George jede Hilfe die es gab. Bei der Arbeit lernte er dann auch eine junge Hexe kennen die im Laden neben an arbeitete und eine Mode Boutique führte. Sie hieß Valentina und kam aus Italien. Die beiden verliebten sich und verlobten sich einige Monate später. Anscheinend war sie sehr sympathisch und die Weasley Familie schloss sie schnell ins Herz. Das schrieb ihn zu mindestens Ginny die total begeistert von der jungen Italienerin war. Umso verwunderter war er das in keinen einzigen Brief von Hermine, sie Valentina nie erwähnte.

Am Grimmauld Place 12 angekommen vergösserte Harry sein Gepäck und rief Kreacher damit er es in sein Zimmer brachte.

Das Haus erstrahlte in cremigen Farben mit dunklen Möbeln und vielen Fotos an den Wänden. Er bat Hermine vor seiner Abreise, im letzten Jahr, jemanden das Haus renovieren zu lassen. Dafür hatte sie Zugriff auf das Haus gehabt und lebte hier auch seit dem Ende des Schuljahres.

Hermine sah Harrys Blick das über das Haus glitt: "Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Natürlich gehört es wieder vollkommen dir und ich werde mir eine eigene Bleibe suchen."

Harry sah sie verwundert an: " Das ist doch verrückt. Du kannst weiterhin hier wohnen das Haus ist groß genug für zwei und nach diesem Jahr bin ich froh wieder Gesselschafft zu haben." Hermine strahlte und umarmte Harry überglücklich.

Sie hatte gehofft das er das Sagen würde und war froh endlich wieder mehr Zeit mit ihrem besten Freund verbringen zu können.

Harry sah auf die Uhr die in der schmalen Küche an der rechten Wand hing.

" Wir müssen uns fertig machen. Die Hochzeit beginnt in einer Stunde."

Beide gingen die Treppen hoch und verschwanden in deren Zimmer.

Hermines Zimmer war sehr hell eingerichtet mit cremig farbenden Wänden und edlen weißen Möbel. Ein großes Bücherregal, gefüllt mit unzähligen Büchern, ein Doppelbett mit glänzender Seidenbettwäsche in einem hellen rosa und ein großer Schrank mit einem Spiegel standen im Zimmer. In der Ecke war eine Tür die in das angrenzende Bad führte.

Hermine duschte erstmals ausgiebig und cremte dann ihre Haut mit einer nach Mandelöl duftender Bodylotion die ihre Haut zum Glänzen brachte. Nach einem Trockenzauber und unzähligen Beautyzauber fielen ihre Haare in schimmernden Locken über ihre Schulter. Sie steckte sie mit einer silbernen Spange halb hoch. Nachdem sie etwas Make-up auftrug ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sie zog sich ihr blaues schulterfreies Kleid an und schlüpfte in silbernen Sandaletten. Nachdem sie die Ohrringe, die dünne Kette und das Armband angebracht hatte lief sie die Treppen ins Untergeschoss hinab.

Harry saß schon ungeduldig auf dem braunen Leder Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd darunter und schwarzen Lack Schuhen. Seine Brille hatte er diesmal nicht auf.

"Wo ist deine Brille?" fragte Hermine ihn.

Harry sah sie verlegen an: " Eine Heiler in Holland hat mir die Augen geheilt deswegen brauche ich sie jetzt nicht mehr."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue: " Warum setzt du sie dann immer noch auf?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Reine Gewohnheit denke ich."

Hermine schien seine Antwort zu akzeptieren den sie sagte nichts mehr dazu.

Beide liefen zum Kamin.

"Dann wollen wir mal. Bereit?" fragte Harry sie.

"Bereit wen du es bist." lächelte sie ihn sanft an.

Beide flohten nacheinander zum Fuchsbau.


	2. Die Trauung

_**Hey,**_

_**Ihr findet auf meinen Profil eine Liste mit einigen Links für die Kleider der Damen in der Geschichte.**_

_**Dieses Kapitel ist länger als das andere und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß Beim Lesen!**_

_**Kapitel 2:**_

Auch am Fuchsbau hatte die Sonne ihren Besuch. Die weiten Blumenfelder erstrahlten ihn kräftigen Farben, das Gras war so grün wie es Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte und der Duft von Lavendel war in der Luft.

Beide Freunde sahen sich die Landschaft an und mitten drin stand auch der Fuchsbau. Davor befand sich ein riesiges weißes Zelt. Genau daneben stand auch schon ein mit lila Blüten versierter Bogen und vor dessen reihten sich Stühle die schon reichlich besetzt waren.

,,Hättest du vor einem Jahr gedacht das wir hier stehen würden?" fragte Harry Hermine.

Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Locke, die sich aus der Spange wohl gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht und sah Harry mit traurigen lächeln an.

,,Ja, aber ich hätte nie gedacht das ich blau tragen würde." Harry sah sie mitfühlend an.

Es brach ihm das Herz sie so traurig zu sehen. Am liebstem würde er sie hier weg bringen und den Tag vergessen. Doch Ron war auch sein bester Freund und es war seine Hochzeit. Er konnte ihn nicht hängen lassen.

,,Du musst das nicht tun. Niemand zwingt dich die starke, mutige Hermine zu sein. Gehe Heim und tue dir das heute nicht an. Du hast ihn geliebt und er hat dich verletzt."

Hermine lachte traurig: ,, An den Tag an dem der sprechende Hut mich nach Gryffindor schickte war mein Schicksal besiegelt und jetzt lass uns gehen sie warten schon alle auf uns. Schließlich sind wir die Trauzeugen."

Beide liefen die letzten Meter bis zum Fuchsbau wo einige sie schon neugierig ansahen als plötzlich ein kleiner Junge mit blauen Haaren auf sie zu lief, an der Hand von einer älteren Frau mit dunklen Haaren und weichen Augen.

,,Ihr seit da, alle machten sich schon Sorgen das die Trauung ohne Trauzeugen stattfinden würde." Die ältere Frau schloss beide in die Arme während der kleine Junge neugierig auf die Fremden schaute.

Harry beugte sich zu den blau haarigen mit Tränen in den Augen: ,,Ist er das Andromeda?" fragte er die ältere.

Sie nickte und schaute gerührt zu wie Harry den kleinen Jungen lächelnd die Hand hinhielt.

,,Hallo Teddy. Ich heiße Harry und bin dein Patenonkel." Mit großen Augen sah der Junge ihn an während er etwas verängstigt zu seiner Groß-Mutter schaute.

,,Er tut dir nichts Teddy." Sprach Andromeda Ted Mut zu. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und zog an Harrys Haaren während er anfing fröhlich vor sich hin zu brabbeln. Harry nahm sein Patensohn auf seine Arme und hörte seinen undeutlichen Worten stolz zu.

Hermine sah die Szene rührend mit an. Ted klammerte sich an Harrys Haar und Hermine entgingen die Tränen von Harry nicht, die er versuchte zu vertuschen in dem er den beiden Frauen den Rücken zuwandte.

,,Wollen wir?" fragte Andromeda.

Hermine nickte und lief der Frau hinterher.

Harry mit Teddy folgte ihnen im gemütlichen Schritt.

,,Mine du bist da." rief eine männliche Stimme und Hermine drehte sich zu dem gesprochenen, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte schloss er sie schon in die Arme.

,,Es ist toll das du da bist. Hast du Harry gesehen? Ist er da?" bevor Hermine antworten konnte hatte Ron Harry schon gesehen. Er ließ Hermine sofort los und rannte praktisch zu Harry.

Sie sah wie Harry Ted kurz Andromeda übergab und Ron in seine Arme schloss. Andromeda ließ alle drei ihren Freiraum und verschwand mit Ted im Zelt.

,,Das Trio ist anscheinend vollständig."

Trotzt der inneren Trauer musste Hermine über Rons Worte lächeln: ,, Scheint so."

Alle drei sahen sich verlegen an und niemand wusste was er sagen sollte.

,,Wann lerne ich deine zukünftige Braut kennen?" fragte Harry Ron schließlich.

Dessen Gesicht sich augenblicklich aufhellte. Man sah von weiten wie verliebt Ron war. ,, Wen sie zum Traualtar schreitet. Es ist bald soweit. Wir warten nur darauf das, der Ministeriums Beauftragte erscheint."

Es brach wieder eine verlegene Stille ein, die wurde aber von einem freudigen Schrei unterbrochen. Molly Weasley schloss Harry über glücklich in ihre Arme um anschließend Hermine zu umarmen.

,, Was habt ihr beiden euch bloß gedacht mich ein Jahr lang nicht zu besuchen." sagte sie Vorwurfsvoll.

Hermine sah Molly entschuldigend an, blieb aber still. Harry sah die ältere Frau an und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,, Ich habe Zeit gebraucht."

Molly schien nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen zu wollen

,, Jetzt seit ihr ja da." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich um in die Küche zu gehen. Alle drei folgten ihr und stießen auf weitere Familienmitglieder die sie in die Arme schlossen. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy der uns seine Freundin Audrey vorstellte und zu guter Letzt George. Er sah aus als wäre er im letzte Jahr um fünf Jahre gealtert und wirkte viel Erwachsener als je zuvor.

,,Wo ist Ginny?" Fragte Hermine Molly.

Diese zeigte die Treppen hoch: ,, Bei Valentina. Du kannst ja hoch gehen. Sie sieht entzückend aus." Hermine zuckte beim Namen der Italienerin zusammen. Sie wusste das sie endlich loslassen musste. Sie durfte Valentina auch keine Schuld geben sie hatte es ja nicht gewusst. Niemand außer Harry wusste wie nah Ron und sie sich eine Zeitlang gewesen waren.

,, Dann gehe ich mal" Hermine verabschiedete sich vorerst von den Rest. Ihr entging Rons Blick nicht als sie sich zu seiner Verlobten aufmachte.

,, Ich begleite dich bis zur Tür." Hastig kam ihr Ron hinterher dessen schwarzer Anzug schon leicht zerknittert war.

,, Ronald Bilius Weasley wen du auch nur einen Blick in das Zimmer wirfst kannst du diese Hochzeit in eine Beerdigung umplanen." Molly warf ihren Sohn einen warnenden Blick zu.

Die anderen Weasley Männer lachten über die Worte deren Mutter. Ron schien verlegen.

Als sie aus der Hörweite von den restlichen Gästen waren hielt Ron sie am Arm fest.

,, Wir müssen reden."

Hermine sah ihn nur mit unschuldigen Augen an: ,, Ich wüsste nicht über was."

Ein genervtes schnaufen kam von Ron: ,, Du weißt ganz genau über was."

Hermines Blick wurde wütend und ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn kalt an: ,, Darüber das ich nur ein Spielzeug war oder darüber das du mich nie geliebt hast und mir nur was vorgespielt hast?"

Ron sah sie schuldbewussten: ,, Glaub mir ich dachte das ich dich…"

Weiter kam er nicht den Hermine unterbrach ihn mit einem Schnaufen: ,, Du dachtest? Du verdammtes Arschloch hast nicht mal ein Monat nach meinen Abgang nach Hogwarts dir Ersatz gesucht. Und in einem Dämlichen Brief, in einen verdammten Brief hast du mir geschrieben das du jemanden neues kennen gelernt hättest und es besser wäre wen wir wieder nur Freunde wären. Du bist ein noch größerer Idiot als ich dachte." Hermine liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht während sie leise schluchzte.

,,Wen ich so ein Idiot bin was tust du heute dann hier?" fragte Ron sie wütend während er sich auf den Absatz drehte und gegen George lief. Anscheinend hatte er alles mitangehört. Ron blieb wie versteinert.

,,Weil sie dich noch liebt." antwortete George für Hermine und ging auf sie zu. Er packte sie sanft an den Schultern und zog sie in sein und Fred altes Zimmer. Ron guckte verdattert auf die nun geschlossene Tür als sie plötzlich wieder aufging.

,,Ich soll Bescheid sagen das der Beauftragter vom Ministerium da ist. Du sollst runter gehen. Sag davor Ginny noch Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten schloss George die Tür wieder zu.

Im Zimmer saß Hermine auf dem Bett und versuchte sich zu sammeln während sie George dankbar ansah.

,,Danke, aber warum?" murmelte Hermine.

George setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

,,Weil niemand es verdient verletzt zu werden. Egal auf welcher Weise."

Hermine sah George gerührt an: ,,Und jetzt?"

,,Jetzt, machst du dich wieder frisch gehst die Treppe runter und zeigst allen das du eine Kämpferin bist und dich von meinen Trottel von Bruder nicht unter kriegen lässt." George stand auf und reichte ihr eine Packung Taschentücher. ,, Da in der Ecke ist ein Spiegel. Sehe zu das du dich wieder schön zauberst den das hast du bitter nötig." scherzte er. ,,Ich warte vor dem Zimmer auf dich." Und er verließ das Zimmer.

Hermine sah sich im Spiegel an. Ihre Schminke war wirklich verschmiert und ihre Haare hatten sich etwas aus der Spange gelöst. Sie machte sich wieder frisch und ging aus dem Zimmer mit neuem Mut.

George lehnte an der vorderen Wand und lächelte sie erleichtert an: ,, Schon viel besser. Jetzt kann ich mich mit dir runter trauen. Will meinen guten Ruf ja nicht schaden." Hermine musste lachen und war glücklich das es George war der auf die beiden streitenden gestoßen war und kein anderer.

Das Haus war leer und beide gingen in den gefüllten Garten wo nun schon alle Plätze bis auf paar in den vorderen Reihen besetzt waren. Sie sah alte Schulkameraden und Ordensmitglieder. Alle grüßten sie höflich als sie zusammen mit George in die vorderen Reihen ging wo sie sich neben Harry setzte der darauf wartete das jemand ein Zeichen gab damit sie sich neben Ron stellten. Als Molly auch schon mit stürmischen Schritten in ihrem langen gemusterten Kleid kam.

,,Sie kommt."

Harry und Hermine standen auf wie der Rest doch stellten sich seitlich neben Ron hin. George zwinkerte ihr von seinen Platzt zu was Hermine lächeln ließ. Harry sah es und sah die beiden verwirrt an, doch bevor er fragen konnte ging eine Klaviermelodie los und er sah Ginny im hellblauen langen Kleid und einem Strauss auf sie zuschreiten. Sie sah Harry nicht an und wisch seinen Blick aus.

Hermines neu-gier über das was zwischen den beiden wohl Geschehen war, endete abrupt als sie die schöne Italienerin sah. Sie hatte ein trägerloses mit Herzausschnitt und Spitzte Überzogenes Kleid mit einer kleinen Schleppe. Ihre langen Haare waren hochgesteckt ohne irgendwelche Spangen oder Diademen. Sie hatte auch keinen Schleier und war natürlich geschminkt. Hermine fühlte ein Stich im Herzen sie war wunderschön. Soviel schöner als sie selbst.

Als ihr Blick zu Ron wanderte, sah sie wie sein Blick nur Valentina gilt. Es war voller Liebe, man sah wie bedingungslos seine Liebe zu ihr war. Es schmerzte sie und sie spürte wie Harry ihre Hand nahm und sie drückte, dabei glitt ihr Blick zu den Stuhlreihen und sie sah George, der ihr ein Mut gebendes Lächeln schenkte. Molly neben ihn wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Die Trauung war sehr schön und Hermine verloch auch einige Tränen wen auch aus anderen Gründen als der, der anderen Gäste. Harrys nähe gab ihr Kraft es bis zum Ende durchzustehen und selbst den Kuss nahm sie mit einen lächeln hin, obwohl sie die vielen Blicke auf sie spürte.

Zwar hatten bis auf Harry niemand von der kurzen intimen Beziehung zwischen den beiden gewusst, geahnt hatten es viele und auch gehofft.

Am ende brachen alle zum Zelt auf.

,,Hermine du siehst wunderschön aus." hörte Hermine Ginnys Stimme.

,,Danke du siehst auch großartig aus." Ginny war eine wirklich schöne junge Frau geworden. Die beiden kamen sich im letzten Jahr näher als in den Jahren zuvor. Sie teilten sich ein Zimmer in Hogwarts und besuchten denselben Jahrgang, was ein tiefes Band zwischen den beiden schloss. Nach Rons Brief vertraute sie die halbe Wahrheit an Ginny an. Sie erzählte nie das sie etwas miteinander hatten doch ihre Gefühle gestand sie.

Daraufhin hegte Ginny eine lange Zeit einen Groll auf die junge Italienerin und ihren Bruder. Das änderte sich aber als sie Valentina kennenlernte. Ginny sah ein das sie wirklich besser zu ihren Bruder passte und das Hermine was besseres verdiente.

Valentina war ein Mensch mit Herz aus Gold, das hieß nicht das Hermine kein guter Mensch war. Nur war Hermine eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit die keinen Mann brauchte um sie zu beschützen sie kam sehr gut allein zurecht. Sie war eine typische Feministin. Eine moderne selbstbewusste Frau. Valentina im Gegenteil brauchte jemanden der sich um sie sorgte. Das war wohl auch was Ron an ihr anziehend fand.

,,Mich wundert es nicht das alle Männer dir schöne Augen machen." Neckte Ginny Hermine.

Der Blick der braunhaarigen ging verlegen durch die Mengen. Sie traf auf ein paar Blicke von alten Schulkameraden die sie ansahen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle nur neugierig da sie sich eine Zeit lang nicht gesehen hatten.

,,Ach Ginny das glaubst auch nur du."

Hermine sah Ginny lächelnd an: ,, Und wann fängst du bei den Holyhead Harpies an?"

Die Rothaarige verstand das es Hermines versuch war das Thema zu wechseln: ,, Ab September, wen die neue Saison beginnt. Und wann geht es bei dir im Ministerium los?"

Hermine seufzte: ,, In nur zwei Wochen."

Hermine würde im Ministerium bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe anfangen.

,,Wollt ihr da stehen bleiben und verschimmeln oder setzt ihr euch?" fragte George während er auf sie zu kam.

,,Was kümmert es dich falls wir verschimmeln?" Ginny sah ihren Bruder grinsend an.

,,Jemand muss euch dann ja hier weg bringen, damit ihr allen den Appetit nicht verderbt. Mum hat hart gearbeitet für das tolle essen." George legte den Arm um die beiden Frauen und zog sie an einen runden Tisch an den schon Harry, Neville, Luna, Dean und Angelina saßen. Sie schienen dabei Harry viele frage zu stellen da er schon genervt wirkte.

Ginny schien sich bei jeden Schritt mehr anzuspannen. Hermine wunderte sich. Was wohl zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, das sie ihn anscheinend nicht begegnen wollte?

Wir setzten uns zu ihnen und sie begrüßten uns herzlich.

,,Ich bin schon ganz hungrig." sagte Dean während er sich auf den Bauch klopfte. Ginny die genau neben ihm saß gab ihn einen stoß in die Seite.

,,Wann hast du schon keinen Hunger." scherzte Ginny.

Hermine betrachtete das innere des Zeltes und achtete nicht weiter auf die Gespräche ihrer Freunde am Tisch. Es waren viele runde Tische an den Seiten verteilt. Alle hatten weiße Tischdecken und lila Farbenden Blumenschmuck. Die Mitte war leer was wohl die Tanzfläche darstellen sollte. Es schwebten Kerzen im Zelt und man hörte schöne Klaviermusik. Die Zauberer unterhielten sich alle laut und lachten fröhlich.

Hermine wunderte sich das man Ron und seine nun Ehefrau nirgendwo sah.

,,Hermine?" Die angesprochene zuckte zusammen als eine Hand ihre Schulter berührte und sie erwachte aus ihren Gedanken.

,,Alles Okay?" Fragte sie George.

,,Ja, Entschuldigung war in Gedanken. " antwortete sie auf Georges Frage und wand sich an den Rest der runde: ,, Wo bleibt das Frisch verheiratete Paar?" fragte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln das fast niemanden auffiel.

,,Sie machen Fotos. Müssten jeden Moment kommen und dann wird auch gegessen."

Wie aufs Kommando von Ginnys Worten kamen sie händchenhaltend ins Zelt gefolgt von einer strahlenden Mrs. Weasley. Alle fingen an zu klatschen und beglückwünschten das Paar.

Ron kam zielstrebig mit ihr an unseren Tisch.

,,Harry das ist Valentina. Valentina das ist mein bester Freund Harry." beide gaben sich die Hand und Valentina sah Harry schüchtern an.

,,Es freut mich. Habe schon viel von dir gehört."

Harry lächelte sie an. ,, Von dir habe ich auch schon eine Menge gehört."

Valentina schien etwas weniger schüchtern: ,, Ich hoffe nur gutes."

Hermine betrachtete die Szene und musste sich eingestehen das Ron und seine Frau großartig zusammen passten.

,,Wisst ihr, ich hätte nie gedacht das wir so schnell hier stehen würden. Nun ist der erste von Dumbledores Armee schon verheiratet. Wer wohl der nächste ist?" fragte Dean mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

,,Na Angelina willst du meine zukünftige sein?"

Angelina sah Dean kopfschüttelnd an: ,,Ich würde lieber als alte Jungfer enden als dich zu heiraten."

Alle am Tisch lachten und Ron verabschiedete sich um mit Valentina den Rest der Gäste zu begrüßen.

Hermine wahr erleichtert das er vorerst gegangen wahr und beteiligte sich an den Gruppen Gesprächen.

Etwas später am Abend als schon festliche Musik lief und alle ihre Mägen voll hatten saß Hermine alleine am Tisch während die meisten ihrer Freunde dabei waren zu tanzen.

Ginny war seit fünf Minuten mit Harry vor den Zelt. Hermine hoffte das die beiden über ihre Differenzen hinweg sahen.

Sie hatte nicht mehr mit Ron seit dem Streit vor der Trauung geredet und auch nur kurze Worte mit Valentina gewechselt.

,,Willst du tanzen?" Hermine sah zu George hoch der ihr seine Hand hin hielt.

Sie nahm zögernd seine Hand an und ging mit ihm in die tanzende Menge.

Als, so klischeehaft es auch klang die Musik zu einer ruhigen Melodie wechselte, zog sie George an den Hüften zu sich und Hermine legte die Arme auf seine Schultern während sie sich langsam zu der Musik bewegten.

,,Hab ich dir schon gesagt wie wunderschön du heute aussiehst?" Hermine sah George verlegen an und wurde rot im Gesicht.

,,Ähm...Nein und danke."

George sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen an die nun vor Verlangen dunkel waren: ,,Lass und von hier verschwinden."

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie war kein Kind mehr, sondern eine 20 Jährige Frau und sie wusste wohin das führen würde. Sie war sich aber nicht sicher ob es das war was sie im Moment brauchte.

_Link im Profil von Kleidern und Valentina._

_**So das Kapitel ist fertig und ich will wissen ob ihr wollt das etwas zwischen den beiden geschieht, was aber nicht über einen One Night Stand hinaus gehen würde oder ob ihr es besser findet wen die beiden es dabei belassen. Ich lasse euch entscheiden!**_

_**Danke fürs Lesen und lasst eure Meinung da. Würde mich freuen :) **_

_**PS: Auf Draco müsst ihr noch 1-2 Kapitel warten.**_


End file.
